The War of Robloxia
by ParagonTillDeath
Summary: The world of Robloxia is swept up in a vicious war, created by hate between the four nations. Redcliff, Korblox, Overseer and the Nomads must try to end this seemingly endless war. There will be sacrifices along the way, but they can do it. Will this war ever end? (Thank Exodha Cody for making the game this is based off of, "Medieval Warfare Reforged". This game is on Roblox.)
1. Premonition

The War of Robloxia

Premonition

 _Redcliff POV_

"KING HARLEY! KING HARLEY! THE NOMAD AND OVERSEER KINGDOMS MARCH ON US AS WE SPEAK! THEY WILL REACH THE KEEPS IN ONLY A FEW WEEKS!"

 _crap baskets,_ I thought, _they're at it again._ "Thank you. Dismissed."

I thought about what to do now, and the current course of action seemed clear; Redcliff and Korblox had only a few options, and they all seemed to end in disaster. Attack, and we risk our hold on the keeps. Do nothing, and we lose our hold on the keeps. React with passive aggression, and we risk our hold on the keeps. Defending the keeps with everything we have and hope for the best means that whiler we risk our hold on the keeps, they risk their only chance to charge at us with a full-frontal assault. As stupid, vengeful, and desperate King Brody Horsfall of the Nomads and King Virgilio Rojo of Overseer can be, the chances of said full-frontal assault actually being at full throttle will decrease once they see that all of our troops are there, as they'll realize that we're serious about holding the outpost.

So, I called in a few messengers and sent them to various locations, spanning the length of Rendona, the continent that Redcliff and Korblox are on.

(At this time, the leaders of the border cities of Redcliff(Amero) and Korblox(Wudo) which are closest to the 4 keeps of the outpost, and their respective kings and advisors have all gathered)

"… So I have explained the situation. Now I can explain the options. With the reported size of this attack, all have a chance of defeat. Some have great chances of defeat. One has a guaranteed chance of defeat. That is not acting. The other option involves attacking Overseer and the Nomads directly. Our only other option is just to defend the keeps with everything we've got."

"Dear God", said King Ah Wang of Korblox, " I vote to defend."

"Same", replied Chancellor Ju Chow of Wudo.

"Me as well," replied Chancellor Dextor Rogers of Amero.

 _So it's unanimous,_ I thought.

(At this time, the Rendonan ships have made it to the harbor of the East and South keeps which are protected by what is affectionally called the Iron Wall. Fun Fact: This is the closest spot you can get to the mainlands, which are all also protected by a wall called the Last Bastion.)

"Engineers," I ordered, "we need to fortify the outpost. Create traps, make the walls bigger, do anything that can help with stopping the Nomad and Overseer armies." They got on it.

(At this time, the fortifications are finished. This paragraph will cover the end result.)

The first thing the enemy armies would need to cross is the Spike Alley, a row of spikes that is as long as the 50 foot(15 meters) wall of the Outpost and 20 feet(6 meters) wide. These spikes aren't strong enough to kill but can break up enemy forces faster than a jet could travel a foot. Also, they do hurt quite a bit. It is nearly impossible for Cavaliers and mounted archers to traverse this area, due to the sheer effectiveness and height of the spikes.

After passing through Spike Alley, the soldiers are greeted to an inferno of flames waiting to be unleashed. Really no explanation. It's very similar to the spike alley, but only 2 yards(2 meters) wide. We don't want to burn down the Outpost.

Finally, there is an artificial version of quicksand designed to slow opponents down, because that layer spans the last 20 feet between the inferno and the walls of the Outpost.

The Outpost Itself is just a souped up version of itself, equipped with more turrets and battlements. But it becomes a slaughterhouse when you add the Inferno AND the quicksand.

(At this time, Overseer and Nomads have arrived at the West and North Keeps of the outpost)

"KING HARLEY! OVERSEER AND NOMADS HAVE REACHED THEIR OUTPOSTS! WE HAVE ONE HOUR TO GET READY!"

 _And so it begins,_ I thought. "Ah, get the Korbloxian mages and archers into position. I'll do the same.

 **One hour later…**

When I saw Kings Horsfall and Rojo, Me and Ah, instantly commanded all of our archers and mages to fire 5 volleys in quick succession. Unfortunately, both kings had barriers. The petrifying arrows still hit–– and froze–– several soldiers.

"Leave now," I speak my demands to Horsfall and Rojo, "Else this battle be our victory. When you lose, your kingdom will follow, and we will capture you two and sell you as slaves."

"NO! WE WILL NOT QUIT"

 _Have it your way._ I jumped off the platform and readied my sword. Our blades were about to match when…

"WAKE UP!"


	2. Prologue

The War of Robloxia Prologue

Oh, thank God. I was beginning to think I was wasting my time. I'm glad to see that people like my story. Thanks a lot to all you people. This support was what I was missing when I first started this prologue. And thanks to 1 Luigi x Daisy fan for following.

* * *

Redcliff POV

"Son, Wake up!" it was my father, King Kirby Harvey I, "You overslept again."

"Sorry, Dad. It was just a nightmare." They have been plaguing me for some time now. When I described this one, he looked even more troubled than normal. These words he spoke were embedded in my mind forever. _You know a time will come Where I will not be able to protect you. But now I fear that day will come sooner. We must hurry._

My name is Prince Kirby Harvey II. I was the Prince of Redcliff, one of the strongest four nations of the world. Unfortunately, our ally, Overseer, is demanding more trade, and they are pushing us way beyond the normal maximum trade recommendations. We're struggling with it, and our subjects are calling for a meeting with the Overseer king, Virgilio Rojo. And that was our mission today. We were going to warp to overseer territory to 1: tell them that they are demanding unfathomable requests of over hundreds of redwood and titan-steel. I mean, we have almost a hundred mines and redwood farms, and we had the strongest economy until Overseer was pressing us with those materials (not including the nomads, who are expert con artists and are in charge of the black market), but come on! And 2: convince them to back us up on an attack.

(At this point, The Red Royals, the name of the Redcliff Royals, Advisors, and Chancellors as a group, have teleported to Overseer Castle Leyford to meet the Green Grandioses, The Overseer's answer to the Red Royals).

"Yes?" Virgilio asked in a snobby tone, "What do you want."

My father was subtle, "We are here to talk about a few matters. Son?"

I was to the point: "We have a few concerns. First, why do you seem intent on draining our supplies? And second, we are about to raid the Outpost."

Virgilio: "What are you talking about?" [moves around me suspiciously] "We are only strengthening our army, and a raid on the Outpost seems like a strange venture.

Me: "1: don't care; you're wounding our economy, and we also are exerting our people to their limit, and they are mad at _you_ for it, knowing that we have to meet these demands. 2: What about _your_ side of this deal? You haven't tried to meet our demands- which were perfectly reasonable- it was LITERALLY just some strong wood and demonite, so we could make some bows- for, well, since you started making insane increases on your side of the scale. And 3: it's not that relevant if the idea is weird, it is more relevant if we have a chance of victory.

Toni Duarte, Overseer's economical advisor: kiss off!

Virgilio: They have a point, albeit a ridiculous one, Toni. Was that all Kirby?

Kirby I: Yes.

And we teleported back to our capital.

Only to discover we were under attack.

All of the Red Royals at once: "WhAt ThE hEcK iS gOiNg On?!" and we rushed into battle. We were mobbed almost immediately by troops… "They march under the Overseer standard!"

* * *

Korblox POV

"FALL BACK!" I remember calling. We retreated to our ships and sailed to Redcliff, only to see it was under attack.

"Hmmm. I think we have a chance to make a new ally. Let's hurry."

* * *

Redcliff POV

 _Slash!_ My sword slashed through another ten soldiers. I fired a bow that speared fivemore. I summoned Lightning to electrocute another five. That happened another fifteen times, but they just keep coming.

Then, out of nowhere, I see an arrow from the mystic bow of Korblox whizz past me and nail three people. It was Korblox. And they are here to help.

* * *

Overseer POV

"Crap Baskets! Korblox is here too!" I thought. _At least the Nomads hadn't-_ And then I saw a gray arrow of light. "OH COME ON"

"We're here to help you."

Then, Kirby I fell.

* * *

Redcliff POV

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Seven years later…

Redcliff POV

The chapter I'll be working on next is Prologue pt. II for The Conquerors. I Hope you like it.

I was walking down the corridors of Castle Mirador. I couldn't sleep, I just knew it. Only a few weeks from now, and Redcliff and Korblox would march to Overseer's city, Juta. Virgilio and his family will be there personally for the festival of battle. They would meet at Deathbound, Green's ancient coliseum and face off against the Green Grandioses, Blue Bloods, and the Nomadic Moguls. I would have to train our soldiers like they've never trained before. I was in deep thought. As usual, whenever I'm stressed, I try to draw Redliff's sacred blade, Oathbreaker, Katana of Storms, A large, narrow, slightly curved blade made of folded steel held by a grip wrapped in lavish, deep orange scaled leather. One sharp edge makes this a perfect weapon to block attacks and slice enemies to tiny, little pieces.

. Only the king can pull it out, and only when necessary. Normally, whenever I try, it locks in place. This time, it came loose effortlessly. I stepped in shock. _I know what to do,_ I thought. I called my siblings.

"Toby! Adam! Tia! Abby! Camila! Come here!"

"What is–" Tia stopped dead when she saw Oathbreaker in my hand.

(At this time, Kirby has managed to elucidate to his siblings to what had happened.)

"So we will need them for the festival of battle?" Camila's worry was well too strong to hide.

"Ostensibly. Okay, so gear up," I said, "Because in a few weeks, we must march to Juta. And we _will_ tell the soldiers."

Toby picked up Stormrider, Crusader of Holy Might, a magnificently shiny ax. Light to you and heavy to your opponents. One slice and your adversary drops like a fly.

Adam carries Earth and Moon, Gifts of black magic,long, narrow, curved blades made of copper and demonite, held by grips wrapped in extremely rare, ruby red snake leather.

A sharp, dual-edged blade makes these weapons the best choice for both cleaving and stabbing your enemies with ferocious power.

Tia wields Scorpio, Protector of Hope, a well-designed compound bow superbly constructed of uncommon rosewood. Its string is made from splendid boar gut, a rare material around these parts of the world.

Abby uses Moonshine, Conqueror of the Sun. 63 inches of the finest chestnut form the base of this impressive staff. The entire length of this staff has been carefully painted with intricate patterns, leaving only the handle untouched, strengthened and polished.

Camila bears Frostward, Champion of Visions. Bound by the toughest leather and brimmed with jewels, it is certainly the most expensive tome you'll ever bear. Your opponents will be vanquished as soon as you look them in the eye.

I payed our messengers 60 novas each and dispatched them to all the cities and told them to bring all soldiers here. Within the hour they returned. One of our generals, Frederick Williams, came and asked us, "What di–? NO! THAT CAN'T BE!"

Me: "The one and only Oathbreaker, Katana of Storms."

Me again, to the soldiers: "May all people of Redcliff hear my voice," we raised the Legendary Weapons of Redcliff, "For we have drawn the Weapons of Redcliff. Troubled times may befall us. Within three weeks, we depart for Juta, to contend in the annual Festival of Battle. Our soldiers must be fully prepared, because, the festival takes place in Sard Center," Approximately a thousand gasps erupted at this point, "Yes, that can only mean one thing: This festival takes place at DeathBound Coliseum. So we will train at our hardest at the capital, to be ready for the fateful day."

Our generals oversaw most of the training for the few days it took us to unlock our weapon's true power and master their abilities.

Oathbreaker's ability is Slash of the holy fire. It can cut through anything twenty miles from the slash point. Anything hit will burst into flames on the spot, although it only lasts for a few seconds. It depends on how much energy you pour into the blade.

Stormrider's ability is Blow of the Blessed Burst. It splits the ground in twain, and anyone caught in it will be sent straight into the ground. Once Stormrider's ax head is removed from the ground, it will seal itself up and crush your foes trapped. After a few seconds have passed, the enemies will be ejected from the ground.

Earth and Moon's ability is The Raging Winds of Spite. Every enemy nearby get sucked into a whirlpool. After everyone reaches the center, Earth and Moon come down on its opponents and blast them mile after mile.

Scorpio's ability is the Lightspeed Howling Shot. An arrow is fired in the ground, and everyone in the vicinity is catapulted into the air. A massive amount of arrows erupt shortly afterward, and if anyone survives, a beam of light shoots out and blasts the enemy out of the sky. They will fall and hit the ground hard.

Moonshine's ability is The Blind Roar of Honor. One tap blasts your enemies backward. Wave your hand and your enemies fly up in the air. Raise your hand and bring it down fast to smite your enemies out of the air. Hold on to the staff with both hands and shoot a small bead-sized projectile into the cloud and explode next to them.

Frostward's ability is Tear of the Sliced Soul. Your opponents freeze, and a great pain slices straight through them. The pain returns, ever stronger, and finally the soul wretches free of the torso, only to be hurled back into the body.

"General Williams, thank you for overseeing the training. I advise you turn it up to eleven, though. The thirtieth Festival of Battle will be a challenge, and even though we have won for the past five years, none of them have taken place at Deathbound." I said.

Williams: Thank you, sir. That is thoughtful of you. I will get on it right away."

We _will_ win the Festival of Battle XXX.


End file.
